Great Warriors
by ErieDragon
Summary: Some of the Earth's greatest warriors, the Z Fighters, have committed amazing acts of bravery. From Vegeta's suicide to Piccolo defending Gohan, each chapter reveals the mind of our heroes.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own or claim to own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters... They are strictly under the all-omnipotent power of Akira Toriyama.. *whine* Can't I at LEAST have Piccolo? Please?! Maybe?!

"TELL ME, WILL I SEE THAT CLOWN KAKAROT IN THE OTHER WORLD?"

Vegeta had finally defeated his rival. No... That wasn't true. He had fought him, and they had come to a stalemate.. Goku was much stronger than he, and the only way he knew to defeat him was use the third-class Saiyan's kindness against him. 

He had offered to split the single remaining Senzu bean. While Goku reached for the precious item, Vegeta had caught him off-guard and knocked him senseless. He had taken the bean and retreated into Babidy's ship, where he had destroyed it from the inside. 

Now he realized that it was not a true defeat, and he would never be able to overpower his rival; a goal that Vegeta had been working towards for the past ten years. 

__

TEN YEARS! He realized his error. Goku would always be stronger than Vegeta, and he knew it now. Now that it was too late. He would train until his body split into a thousand pieces, until he lost everything he had. Vegeta had inflicted so much pain upon the Earth and everyone on it, he now realized the truth behind the Supreme Kai's words.

__

"The universe is much more important than your meaningless squabble!" Truly Piccolo was right, Shin was wise, wiser than Vegeta had ever imagined. Goku was so noble, his heart always in the right place. He realized it was fortunate that the low class Saiyan had been dropped on his head as a child, causing a chain of events that would change Vegeta's life forever.

Even now he still couldn't be sure he took the right road. Vegeta had arrived on Earth, an arrogant Saiyan Prince with nothing on his mind except finding Goku and the Dragonballs (hopefully destroying the former). This failed, and he had told his soul to the stronger warrior before Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. He had been resurrected, and had returned to Earth.

Now Vegeta saw how little effect his punches and kicks were having on the blubbery, pink Buu monster. It puffed itself up once more, the large dents becoming non-existent. Vegeta watched in horror as the creature moved with so much more strength and speed, knocking its opponent to the ground.

That crazy woman. She had taken him in. Vegeta remembered the boy, remembered being so incredibly jealous of the power he held... At the time it was totally unknown to him that it was his power that lurked in the stranger. He had a son, a tiny baby boy with a tuft of purple hair with that woman, his mate. But Vegeta had fled into space, where he achieved the level of Super Saiyan. 

But only after leaving his desire to defeat Goku behind. Majin Buu came back for more, ripping a piece of his own flesh off and carrying it like a sack in his left hand. Vegeta watched, sickened. 

Oh, the Androids. He had discovered the nature of the purple-haired stranger, but only after Vegeta had refused to save his own mate and son. The boy had come to the rescue, and without him, they would have been dead. Vegeta remembered being stripped of his pride as the Androids pummeled him mercilessly, until Cell showed up.

Things got worse. The artificially-made abomination had made a complete weakling out of him. Vegeta remembered when his son was struck to the ground, dead, and the way he had lost his mind and attacked Cell with everything he had. Then, even after his efforts, it was the half-breed son of a third-class Saiyan who destroyed the android once and for all.

Vegeta got to his feet, watching the fat monster approach. It began swinging the blob of pink flesh, and he felt it wrap around him, knocking him off his feet. Not even the power Majin gave him could help him now.

Ah yes. He now cursed Babidy silently, realizing just how much he had been manipulated by the green, conniving little wizard. Vegeta _had_ let himself be taken over, not as a weakness, but as an enhancement. He had no intention or reason to follow the possessor's orders, for sure. He had probably killed hundreds of people at that stadium... Boy, would Bulma be furious at him now! He almost smiled to think about it. She would bitch and complain the whole time while finding the Dragonballs to clean up his mess.

He looked up and saw a familiar energy coming towards him. A yellow Ki flame surrounded his son, and Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling unconsciousness take him. The boy was followed by his friend, Goku's younger son. Feeling himself being shaken back into the real world, he opened his eyes to the lavender-haired boy's worried gaze. It turned into a smile as Vegeta awoke, and pushed his son aside to look around for the evil Majin Buu. The boys must have temporarily taken care of him, as he felt himself unraveled from the creature's ropelike blubber. 

Vegeta got to his feet and watched the distance, where the faint sound of Buu's incessant humming eminated from. He turned to look at the two boys, who stood, ready to help. These two were too precious to be killed by the hands of such a monstrosity, and he knew it was his responsibility alone to keep them out of harm's way.

"This is too dangerous for you two," he said quietly. The friends looked at each other, then began rambling about how they could, and would, fight Buu right beside him. Vegeta smiled at their determination, and turned to look at his son, who had apparently said something which they thought might have offended the Saiyan warrior. 

"Trunks, you are my only son, yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?" Vegeta stated more than asked. There was silence, and he turned to face the Super Saiyan boy. "Come here, my son." It felt strange, holding the boy there. He was so strong, so determined, he definitely carried Vegeta's blood with pride. After a few complaints, he looked down and smiled. "You've made me proud." 

Piccolo had already arrived and picked up the two now unconscious boys. Vegeta felt it was in their best interests, and he knew they wouldn't have left without a fight. The plan had formed in his mind during his unconscious state, and now Vegeta knew he was doomed. He would rise to meet it.

"Tell me, will I meet that clown Kakarot in the other world?" He asked the Namek. Piccolo was silent momentarily before responding.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta, although the answer may be hard for you to hear. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others, and for his selflessness, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. But you have caused too much pain, too much suffering. You will not receive the same reward," Piccolo confessed, his voice hard and endearing.

"Ah, oh well. Hurry, take them, and get as far away from here as you can," Vegeta growled, watching as Buu's ugly pink head rose over the nearest rock ridge. The alien nodded and turned, blasting off. Returning his attention to the oncoming monster, he began to power up. 

Vegeta's thoughts began to race. He had returned to Earth, which had been a silent regret for the last eight years... until now. Now. He realized it was destined, no, _he_ was destined to meet the woman named Bulma. Vegeta had it in his cards to take her as his mate and have a child. It was now his turn, his turn to give up the only thing he had left to give up, like his rival Goku had done so many times before. 

His life.

His energy began to rise, the Ki flame surrounding him growing into a giant ball, the surprised Majin Buu glaring at him from a distance.

"Your business is with me, not them! Now meet your fate; **I will crush you, and THROW YOU INTO THE WIND!**" The energy grew within him, his anger and pain melting together and rising in his blood.

His mate's beautiful, blue-hair framed face appeared in his mind. His small, powerful son sat in her arms, and they smiled. He loved them, and never got a chance to say it. Vegeta launched the blast, feeling it tearing his body apart. 

__

Trunks, Bulma... This is for you. And yes, even for you, Kakarot! 

A large dome of light covered the island's vast expanse, incinerating the monster into a million tiny pieces.

~Majin Niña~ [[a.k.a. ErieDragon]]

PLEASE R&R! I hope to have the next chapter up soon... You'll see soon enough, but it's hard because I'm also working on Chapter 6 of "Even The Ruthless Fall In Love" and a five paragraph comparative essay that's due Monday! I need your help! ^_^ Thx!


End file.
